This invention relates to crystalline-forms of c-Met kinase inhibitors. A variety of c-Met kinase inhibitors have been disclosed for the treatment of various disorders related to c-Met kinase functioning, including the treatment of cellular proliferative disorders. Such disorders include, but are not limited to, cancer, hyperplasias, restenosis, cardiac hypertrophy immune disorders and inflammation. Representative examples of c-Met kinase inhibitors include those disclosed International Publication WO2008/008310, which published on Jan. 17, 2008, to Merck & Co., Inc., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.